The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a method and mold for making a pleated filter cartridge and more specifically to a method for making the molded bottom end cap of such a cartridge.
Conventional pleated filter cartridges include a pleated filter disposed between two molded end caps (i.e., a top end cap and bottom end cap). These pleated filters are used in a variety of applications, including removing particulates from gases in the food, pharmaceutical, and energy industries. During use, a gas (e.g. air) is passed over the surface of the pleated filter to trap particulates that may be present (e.g. dust, milk dust, coal dust, pollen, microorganisms including yeast, mold and bacteria). Initially, these particulates are entrapped on the surface of the pleated filter. Over time, the particulates may accumulate on the horizontally extending ledges of the molded bottom end cap. This accumulation can result either from particulate drift due to gravity or from the entrapped particles being dislodged during pulse jet cleaning. In certain applications, particulate accumulation on the horizontally extending ledges of the molded bottom end cap can impact the efficacy of the filtering process by reducing the available filtering area or increasing the risk of contamination or combustion.
It is difficult to produce quality pleated filter cartridges that do not have a horizontally extending ledge on their molded bottom end cap. The prior art method for producing such cartridges use two-part epoxy resins that have certain manufacturing challenges associated with them that inhibit their use on a commercial scale.
There is a need to provide an improved method for rapidly making pleated filter cartridges that do not have a horizontally extending ledge on their molded bottom end cap.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.